


The Chosen One

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [38]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Trans Male Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Vampires prompt:Stargate Multiverse, ensemble, Buffy the Vampire Slayer AUIn which slayers are always girls, which in Rodney's case is both true and false.





	The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> TV Fusion: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (The Harvest)

_In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer._

Rodney ran through the cemetery, dodging gravestones and cursing all the while. He had the worst luck, he really did. Instead of starting over in a new town, away from the stares and whispers and slurs written on his locker, away from the vampires intent on ruining his life, he was right back in the thick of things. Well, with the vampires anyway. So far no-one seemed to know about the other thing, except for Principal Woolsey and the nurse Flynn.

“You fucking suck!” Rodney yelled at the vampire he was chasing, even though he’d temporarily lost sight of it.

He was supposed to be doing normal boy stuff: hanging out with his new friends, playing video games, kicking ass in the Chess Club. Not trying to rescue one from the clutches of a blood sucker.

“Wait up!” 

“Go home, John!” Rodney shouted without turning around. 

Bad enough he had to try and save one of his blissfully ignorant new friends, but another one was close on his heels trying to get himself killed in a fight he was woefully unprepared for.

There! Rodney spotted a flash of movement ahead, near one of the old mausoleums. That had to be –

“Meredith!” John shouted. “Stop!”

Rodney stumbled and everything inside him clenched up. He turned and stared at John, a familiar feeling of dread coming over him.

“How do you know that name?”

John at least had the good sense to look guilty. “I may have snuck a look at your file while Laura distracted Mrs. Flynn. It’s just, you were being so weird, and there was the thing with the stake…I thought maybe you were psychotic or something.”

So much for starting over and making new friends that would accept him at face value.

“Now what? You want to call me names? Throw a punch? I don’t have time to deal with your issues, or did you forget about the guys with fangs that dragged Lyle away?”

John held up his hands, palms out. “I just want to help. Lyle’s my best friend.”

They were losing time, Rodney could practically feel it slipping away. Since John didn’t seem to be leaning towards violence they could deal with his gross breach of privacy some other time. If the vamps didn’t get them.

“You stay behind me and do exactly as I say. And don’t ever use that name again.”

“I won’t. I’m sorry.”

Rodney refocused on the task at hand. He led the way to the mausoleum, the door of which was open just a crack. Inside were three coffins encased in marble sarcophagi, everything covered in a layer of dust.

“The glamorous life of a slayer,” Rodney muttered to himself.

But the excessive dust showed footprints and drag marks, both of which ended at a solid-seeming expanse of marble wall. Clearly there had to be a secret panel or hideaway, but Rodney didn’t see any kind of lever or switch that would open it up.

“Where is he?” John asked, looking carefully around the edge of one of the sarcophagi. 

“I don’t know,” Rodney replied, frustrated. “They couldn’t have gone far.”

He prowled around the perimeter of the room, looking for some other sign or clue, but there was nothing. Just dead leaves and – 

“Behind you!” John shouted. 

Rodney felt hands on his shoulders, and then he was being propelled forward with great force. He bounced off a sarcophagus and landed on his back, gasping for breath. That was going to leave a bruise for sure.

From his position on the floor he could see the pale-faced, long-haired vampire grab John by the throat and force his head to the side, fangs flashing. Rodney flipped back up on his feet – He still had the moves! – and pulled the retractable metal stake out of his pocket.

“I don’t think so, fuck face,” he said. The vamp flung John to the side and faced off against Rodney. “You look like a reject from an Anita Blake novel.”

“Bring it on, boy.”

“That’s Slayer to you, if you don’t mind. I trained hard for that title.”

It was almost comical, the way the vamp instantly got a puzzled look on its face. “Slayers are girls.”

“That’s the same thing my first Watcher said. Sorry to disappoint.”

Rodney made his move, but the vamp parried, and then they were locked together, vampire strength pitted against slayer strength. Rodney liked to think that the T gave him a little extra edge, though. He knocked the vamp’s legs out from under him and slammed the stake home, putting the creature down like a cow at a slaughterhouse. It turned to dust and Rodney held his breath; he didn’t want to inhale dead vampire.

“Wow,” John said. He was sprawled by the door, a cut on his forehead sending a nice rivulet of blood down the side of his face. “That was amazing.”

“And you probably have a concussion. Let’s go.” Rodney helped John to his feet, steadying him when he swayed. 

“But Lyle.”

“We need to regroup. The nest has to be somewhere close by, but I can’t figure out the access. Maybe Dr. Jackson can finally do something useful.”

So far Rodney’s new Watcher had been more preoccupied with the implications and repercussions of having a trans slayer than anything else. Yay for being the first. Maybe Rodney’s mysterious, overly-pretty new lady friend would have some answers. If he could find her.

“We’ll get him back,” John said confidently.

“I’ll sure as hell try,” Rodney promised.

*o*o*o*

It was a solemn group that lounged around the school library after the other students had left for the day. Sure, they’d saved the day. Hell, they’d saved the world! The Master was still contained beneath the city and the citizens of the stupidly-named Sunnydale – including Rodney’s Aunt Jackie – were none the wiser about what had happened.

But they’d lost Lyle. He’d been turned and, in a cruel twist of fate, John had been the one to dust him.

“I thought this was a safe town,” John muttered. “Lyle’s parents called to see if I knew where he was, and I didn’t know what to tell them.”

Laura put her hand on his shoulder. “Maybe it’s better they don’t know.”

“They _can’t_ know,” Dr. Jackson clarified. He pushed his glasses up his nose. “The people of Sunnydale have gotten very good at explaining away all the odd occurrences that happen in this town. Knowing the truth could have disastrous results.”

That sounded like a load of crap to Rodney, or maybe he was just tired of having to live a double (or, in his case, triple) life. At least if people knew they could stop being so reckless with their own safety. It would sure make Rodney’s life a lot easier.

“You were amazing, Rodney,” Laura said. She grinned at him, her hair still in those ridiculous pigtails. “You don’t look like a badass, but you totally are one.”

“Yes, well, I suppose I couldn’t have done it without your help. So, thanks.”

It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful. Sure, he’d handled the vampire outbreak at his last school pretty much single-handedly. But this time it had been nice knowing he had some backup, so he could focus on stopping the Master’s plan while Dr. Jackson and the others got the civilians to safety before the Bronze turned into bloodbath.

Stupid Peter Kavanagh was telling everyone it was a gang fight like he hadn’t fainted and missed most of what happened.

“So what’s next?” John asked, looking at Rodney. “Do we do patrols? Or wait for something demon-y to happen?”

“Demon-y?” Laura asked with a snort.

“Nothing happens. You go back to your lives and I stay stuck in mine.”

Laura and John both gave him incredulous looks. 

“I don’t think so, buddy,” John said. “I can’t pretend none of that happened. I want to help.”

“Me, too,” Laura added emphatically. 

“Only a slayer can –” Dr. Jackson started to say.

“We’re better as a team,” Laura interrupted. “You don’t have to go it alone. You can trust us, with _all_ your secrets.”

Rodney looked away for a moment. It was strange, having that kind of support from people he’d just met a few days ago. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

“Too dangerous,” Dr. Jackson said.

“So teach us,” John replied. “Train us so we can be useful. I don’t want what happened to Lyle to happen to anyone else.”

“Okay,” Rodney said, because in the end it was his decision and not his Watcher’s. He was the Slayer. Without him, Dr. Jackson was out of a job.

“It’ll be just like Scooby Doo,” Laura enthused. “We’ll be like the Scooby Gang, solving mysteries, only there won’t be any guys in masks.”

“Anyone else hungry?” Rodney asked. His stomach was growling, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had something to eat.

“Pizza?” John suggested.

“I’m not sure –” Dr. Jackson started to say, but Laura interrupted him again.

“Sounds good! My treat.”

“That sounds even better,” Rodney said with a grin. 

The three of them got up and headed for the door. At the last minute, Rodney turned back around. 

“You want to come?”

“No. You kids go ahead. I’ve got some research to do.”

Rodney nodded. “And, uh. Thanks. For not just watching.”

“Go have fun. You’ve earned it.”

“Damn right I have.”

Rodney joined his friends, their conversation turning to favorite animated television shows. Because when things got weird it was good to have something normal. Even if it couldn’t last long.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I’ve been working on this idea for ages, it seems, but it was just getting really unwieldy. So I scrapped everything and started over, deciding I only needed to cover two scenes and not retell the entire _The Harvest_ storyline. Hopefully it’s easy enough to get the gist of things even if you haven’t seen that two-part pilot ep of BTVS. And I’ve obviously aged Daniel up for reasons. ::grins::
> 
> My initial brainstorming made me ponder the female nature of the Slayer, which then led me to Rodney’s feminine first name and wondering…what if he’d been born a girl? I think it could work, especially young Rodney with his fine features. That seemed like it might be an interesting twist. I hope I didn’t offend anyone with it because that was not my intention.


End file.
